A Fool's Fight
by The Almighty Helix
Summary: {On Hiatus} The world of pokemon is in ruin, strange creatures have come clean up the last survivors.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! I have completely rewritten pretty much the entire plot of this fic, and starting from scratch, so ****please feel free to leave a review, and I'm not the best at writing, ****so Criticism is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

A small blue fox yawned as it woke up. It coughed and moved its leg, feeling wet snow resist its actions. The Glaceon heaved itself up onto its feet... No, paws. The Glaceon recoiled as it saw its Forelegs, it felt like they didn't belong. It looked around quickly and shakily walked to a small frozen pond, looking at its reflection. It saw the face of what looked like a blue fox, with a crest-like structure on its head staring back. It looked around at itself to see two dark blue rhombus-shaped markings across its back and on its tail. It almost looked like a Glaceon from those old Pokèmon Games. Weird, it didn't remember playing any games. The only difference it could make was a jagged line of white fur cutting through his 'normal' blue fur. But, the pain was completely gone, not even a tingle of pain came from it. Though, it never remembered any pain, to begin with... thinking about that, the Glaceon looked around, it couldn't remember how I got there. Actually, it couldn't remember anything before it woke up... But, then how did it know about a pokemon game...

The Glaceon felt scared. It felt like it had just run from something, but it couldn't remember what. The Glaceon began to nervously walk around the frozen pond, looking around at what seemed like an endless landscape of snow. The Glaceon gritted its teeth as it walked, it could feel how sore his legs were, and it worried it.

"Hello!?" The Glaceon yelled. It knew it shouldn't yell, it knew it had just run from somthing and didn't have the energy to run again. But it did it anyway.

"You really shouldn't be yelling with Void-Walkers about...Are you Okay?" Someone spoke behind the Glaceon. The Glaceon yelped and tumbled forward, falling into the snow. The Glaceon looked up to see a Furret looking down at him. It seemed to giggle at the Glaceon's actions.

"Wha... who are you?" The Glaceon asked, receiving a smile from the Furret.

"My name is Jade, What's yours?" The Furret asked, hopping around the Glaceon as it slowly got up.

"My name?... My name... I... don't know my name," The Glaceon spoke weakly, seemingly out of breath.

"Hmmm... Then I'll call you Glaceon for now," Jade spoke happily, helping the Glaceon to its paws. The Glaceon almost immediately fell over again, luckily, it was caught by the Furret.

"Hey, are you alright Glaceon?" Jade asked, watching as the Glaceon tried to stand again, only to fall unconscious.

"Hey, Glaceon, hey," Jade spoke, waving her paw in front of the Glaceons snout.

* * *

The Glaceon gasped as he found himself in a strange dark place, he could see flashes of somthing in the distance, that he couldn't quite make out. Then, all at once, he jolted awake. He could smell smoke, he could smell blood. He could feel somthing in his mouth. It tasted sweet, like candy. He was bipedal now and was standing on the top of a burning house. He grabbed the thing in his mouth and pulled it away, looking in horror to see the bloody, dismembered body of a Flareon. It was wearing a leather backpack, full of survival gear and medicine. Its head, which was hanging by a thread of flesh, wore a helmet with a red plus sign on it. He dropped the Flareon absentmindedly, like somthing he had just lost interest in.

It was cold. He looked at his reflection in a pool of blood on the roof. In the reflection, he saw a massive creature with six eyes staring back. It was humanoid, and its skin was pitch black, the eyes glowing a sickly purple. Its jaws filled with row after row of curved, needle-like teeth. Its skinny, long appendages made it sit at a weird angle, calmly, as if it didn't just mercilessly slaughter a household of Pokèmon.

At the end of its long arms, that were about twice the length of its legs, was fingers as sharp as blades, ready to glide through skin like a knife through the air. The creature craned its neck down seeing a Glaceon slowly crawling away from the burning house with somthing in its arms. He was on the Glaceon swiftly, grabbing it by its ears, lifting it up and bringing it multiple feet in the air to bring it eye to eyes with the creature. It was crying, sobbing and screaming at the creature. Annoying, it was making a lot of noise. The creature ended it quickly, crushing its head in its massive hand. The creature held out a hand as whatever was in the Glaceon's hands dropped. The creature looked at the thing to fond a small baby Eevee swaddled in a blanket. Annoying, it was making a lot of noise. He didn't like the noise. The creature closed its hand around crying the baby, which, with a sickening crunch, stopped crying. Finally... silence. No. Footsteps. They were quick, somthing was running. It made too much noise. The creature didn't like noise.

* * *

Jade hummed as she pranced around her small hovel, putting some berries on a table and tending to the scrapes on the Glaceons legs from accidentally being dragged through a poisonous thorn bush.

Jade checked on the Glaceon every few minutes, making sure it was still alive and that she administered the right berry to counteract the poison.

Jade stopped in her small doorway leading to the room containing the Glaceon. The Glaceon looked at Jade with confusion.

"W-where am I?" The Glaceon asked, looking around at the reddish walls with stripes of white quartz reaching throughout them, like veins.

"You're in my hovel. I dragged you here after you collapsed, though I accidentally dragged you through a bush of poison thorns. I'm suprised you can even stand," The Furret spoke, smiling as it approached the Glaceon.

"Oh," The Glaceon replied, watching the Furret closely as it circled him.

"You certainly are an interesting Mon'. Hmmm. You've got a pretty nasty scar on your chest, do you mind telling me how you got it?" Jade said, quickly jumping up to him and running her paw down the length of it. The Glaceon took a step back immediately, he could feel his face heat up, getting a smile from the Furret.

"What? Never been felt up by a girl before?" Jade giggled, only making the Glaceon take another step and start to avoid eye contact with the Furret.

"I'm.. I don't...," The Glaceon strutted, looking around the room as if it was closing in on him.

"Don't worry, I'm well acquainted with your body. I had to wash you when I brung you in. I have to say than I'm quite impressed," Jade spoke, smiling as she watched the Glaceon flop down and tried to cover its face. Jade sighed as she took a step back.

"Well, if your hungry I've got some food on the table," Jade spoke, walking out of the room and leaving the Glaceon to himself. The Glaceon laid still for a few minutes after the Furret left, calming himself down.

"You Alright, Glaceon?" Something asked, its voice was different, and when the Glaceon looked up, it saw a Jolteon looking down on it.

"I'm guessing she likes you. She's a bit forward when it comes to mates... I'm happy you came along, though, cause she had her eyes set on me for a bit," The Jolteon laughed, holding out a paw to help him up. The Glaceon nodded and got up slowly, thanking the Jolteon.

"The names Agate. You have a name?" The Jolteon smiled.

"Well... not that I can really... remember," The Glaceon spoke, sighing.

"Well then, let's get you one. I'm thinking your a Jasper kind of Mon'" Agate spoke, walking to the doorway.

"Ay, Jade. I'm taking the Glaceon to Azurite!" The Jolteon yelled, waving for him to follow. The Glaceon looked around in suppose as he exited the hovel to find that he was in a massive cave with hundreds of pokemon running around and playing.

"Almost every since Mon here was found in the wastes, like you. Except for the ones that were born here... All of us were once lost, Scavvers, Followers of Mew, Raiders, people just trying to get by in the wastes... Now we live here, in peace. Away from the Void-walkers. We've given up our previous names, and adopt new ones. Each and every Mon' here is named after a Crystal. Azurite is our leader, she is a spiritual Mon'. The Mother of our people. She'll look into your soul and find your true name," The Jolteon spoke, smiling as they walked through a grassy plain, with kits and other Mon' either relaxing or running around.

"The wastes?" The Glaceon asked.

"Oh, right. Jade said you got some amnesia... The wastes are the above ground. Its cold, hostile. Absolutely crawling with Void-Walkers... Actually looks like you met one up close with that scar of yours," The Jolteon spoke, stopping to point at the Glaceons scar for a second. The rest of the walk was quiet. Well, quiet for the Glaceon. Agate said hello to almost every single Mon' that walked by. The Glaceon stared forward as he caught sight of a mega Alakazam. The Alakazam immediately turned its head to the Glaeon they walked closer. The Glaceon felt a chill run down his spine as he reached near it.

"Darkness Approaches the light... Not perturbed by the brightness of the light, but the powers it once held," The Alakazam spoke, reaching a hand down to the Glaceon, who took a fearful step back, only to be pushed forward by the Jolteon that was now behind him.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Void. These are the rules of your people, are they not, Creature?" The Alakazam said, laying a hand on the Glaceons head.

"What?" The Glaceon asked, only met with silence as he started to grow dizzy. The Glaceon swiftly found himself almost unable to keep standing up, but gritted his teeth as he put all of his energy to keep himself from falling.

"Ay, don't fight it Glaceon. It's not as bad as you think," Agate spoke, placing a paw on the Glaceon's back in support, pushing the Glaceon down slightly. All at once, the Glaceon collapsed, and almost immediately began disintegrating. The pokemon around him began backing up and jumping back in surprise.

"Azurite! What did you do?!" Agate yelled, looking at the pile of gray dust that laid in the place of the Glaceon. The Alakazam didn't awnser, just watched as the dust began to move and clump to itself.

"I'm sorry my children... I have failed you," The Alakazam spoke as the dust flowed up, and all at once, fell. In the dusts place, was a massive huminoid creature with six glowing purple eyes.

"V-void-Walker," Agate said weakly as the creature turned to him. Screams erupted in every direction, people panicked as they screamed for their children and mates. The creature flailed and let out a mind numbingly loud roar. The creature hated loud noises. It wanted quiet, it wanted peace. It craved what the void had given it. Silence.

The creature reached out and grabbed the first pokemon it saw, grasping it firmly in its massive hand. The creature suddenly was it with a ball of energy, its skin on his arm where it hit sizzling and burning as it recoiled in pain. The Alakazam leaped forward and placed its hand on the creatures head. Using every ounce of psycic strength to use teleport.

* * *

The creature took a deep breath. It was suddenly cold, it could feel the snow under its feet. The creatures eyes came down to rest on the Mega Alakazam that sat calmly in the snow infront of it.

"Kill me if you must, Creature. I have saved my people. I have finished the work I have set out to do," Azurite sighed, sitting calmly and silently. Somthing moved in the creatures hand, it opened its palm to find a Furret curled up in a ball, crying softly.

"She was your friend, was she not?" Azurite spoke, gesturing to the Furret, now shivering slightly from the cold. The creature seemed to stare at the Furret, as if it were confused.

"Hmph," Azurite sighed, smiling.

"When the darkness finnaly sees the light, they make the hardest decision... To either step into the light and embrace its tranquility, or step back into the void, shriveling back into nothing, becoming meaningless," Azurite spoke, watching the Creature closely as it carefully placed the Furret in the snow and looked back up.

"The step has been taken. The decision made. Our world might just be able to survive. You are no longer a Void-walker, you are more. You are capable of individual thought, of thinking, of sentience. You're name is not that of a Crystal, for you are not natural to this world. I name you Cobalt. Strong, yet brittle. Resistant to wear and tear. In another language means evil spirit," Azurite spoke, seeming to smile at her decision.

The creature huffed, looking down at the Furret that was now shivering violently from being placed in the snow. The Creature reached down and scooped up the Furret, looking up to find the Alakazam gone. The Creature looked around quickly, finding nothing but the imprint it had on the snow it once sat on.


	2. Big F

Sadly, I will no longer be able to update this Fic(Even though there is only one chapter, so it really doesn't matter much.) Because I'm going into the military soon, wish me luck.

This fic will be going on a Hiatus for an indeterminate amount of time, once again, sorry.


End file.
